


Diamonds in the Sun

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Chris & Sheriff Are Taken, Established Relationship, F/M, Hunters, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles, Allison, and Isaac are ready to take action





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Stiles/Allison/isaac
> 
> It's so hard to get old without a cause  
> I don't want to perish like a fading horse  
> Youth's like diamonds in the sun  
> And diamonds are forever
> 
> Forever Young by Alphaville

****

“This is where they’ve got them.” Isaac points at a spot on the roughly drawn map, tapping it twice with the tip of his pencil. “I could smell both your dads when I got close.”

“Did you hear them?” Allison asks, sharing a worried look with Stiles before looking at Isaac. “Their heartbeats? Or, uh, them breathing or _something_?”

“They’re still alive,” Isaac says, reaching out to stroke her cheek. “I didn’t smell any blood or anything, so I think they’re okay.”

“Of course they’re okay. Our dads kick ass.” Stiles is trying for confident bravado because it’s the only way he’s going to make it through the next few hours. It’s been three days since his dad and Chris were taken by a group of rogue hunters wanting information on the local pack of misfit supernaturals. Three days would possibly be too long if they were supernatural, but they’re humans, so even rogue hunters don’t often cross those lines too quickly.

He hopes.

“They do,” Isaac agrees, taking Stiles’ hand in his and squeezing. He bites his lip as he looks from Stiles to Allison. “Do you think not telling the others about this is the best plan?”

“Scott would want to keep the hunters alive because they’re human.” Allison looks at the ceiling and sighs. “It wouldn’t matter that our dads might get caught in the crossfire because he’s always focused on not killing even if it’s the more logical choice.”

“Besides, he’s still tired from the troll. Kira getting hurt like that didn’t make it any easier for him,” Stiles adds. “He’s not in the right mindset to deal with this, and I don’t want to put him at risk when we’re not really sure what exactly we’re dealing with.”

“But you’re alright putting _us_ at risk?” Isaac’s lips curve into a lopsided smile that lets Stiles know he’s not serious. “I’m trusting both your judgment on this one, but I just had to ask because it feels wrong not including my alpha.”

“Isaac, babe, you don’t have to go with us.” Stiles reaches for Isaac and kisses him forcefully on the lips. He rests their foreheads together when he pulls back. “Ali and I, we got this. We don’t want you doing anything against your will just because of some stupid belief you should.”

“Stiles is right.” Allison joins them, her fingers brushing through Isaac’s curls. “We love you regardless of whether you go with us tonight or not. Got it?”

“I’m not going to sit around twiddling my thumbs while you two embark on what’s likely going to be a suicide mission,” Isaac whispers, pulling them both closer and holding them against his chest. “We’re gonna save your dads.”

“That’s what really matters,” Stiles says softly, pressing his face against Allison’s hair and closing his eyes. “Getting them out safely and sending them to the pack is the priority. Taking out these hunters is just going to be a bonus. If we kill them, we’re saving lives.”

“They aren’t ruled by a code, and they’re extremely dangerous.” Allison sighs. “I’ve sent the file we created on them to Lydia, told her in a note to not open it unless we aren’t at the meeting in the morning. She’s probably ready to kill me because of her curiosity, but she won’t violate my trust. If we don’t survive this, the pack is going to have everything they need to take out the ones we don’t kill.”

“That makes me feel better,” Isaac admits, his voice soft and low. “I don’t want us to die and then have the bad guys kill our friends anyway. That sort of makes our deaths pointless, you know? I mean, I don’t mind going out in a blaze glory, cause getting old probably sucks anyway, but I don’t want the bad guys to win.”

“Stop talking like we’re dying.” Stiles rubs his knuckles over his stinging eyes before forcing a smile that wobbles, just a little. “I mean, we’ve got a bad ass huntress, a ferocious werewolf, and a human with pretty damn good aim on our side. What do they have?”

“Fourteen hunters who are murderers who show no pity for the supernatural or sympathizers,” Allison deadpans, lips quirking as she leans in to kiss him. It’s a desperate kiss, like the one he’d given Isaac, and he returns it passionately because, hell, this might honestly be the last time he ever gets to touch his lovers, gets to kiss them, and _no_.

No. He’s not thinking that way. They’ve got this. They’re going to save their dads and they’re going to walk away together when it’s all done with a bunch of dead psycho hunters left behind and they’re going to come home to cuddle and sleep then they’ll have French toast in the morning. That’s the vision he has to keep in mind so they do survive this.

“We should head out,” Stiles says when they’ve kissed and clung to each other like soldiers going to war that they don’t expect to return from. He picks up the map and tapes it to his board, scrawling a quick note for Scott. Just in case.

“I’ve got the gear in Roscoe,” Allison tells them. “I stashed it before I came in. Hopefully, Dad won’t be too pissed that I got into the guns, seeing as we’re using them to save him and all.”

“I think he’ll forgive you, Ali.” Isaac looks anxious, and Stiles has a moment of doubt, a second of fear that maybe this isn’t the right choice, but then he remembers that the alternative is waiting for a plan that somehow means not killing the hunters and putting even more of his pack at risk.

“We’re going to do this.” He sounds confident as he reaches out to take both their hands. He grins as he squeezes their hands. “After all, haven’t you heard that only the good die young? Tonight’s not our night to die.”

Allison returns his grin as Isaac huffs a laugh. She winks at him. “And tomorrow isn’t looking good for that, either. Let’s go save our dads, boys.”


End file.
